Well Played, Cupid, Well Played
by milomeepit
Summary: Applejack is working on the farm one day when she meets a pleasant colt who helps her with her farm work. When Spike informs her exactly who she was talking to, she is shocked. During all of this, Nightmare Moon makes a surprising return. Will friendships be made or broken? Will love blossom, or will hate spark? Will the land of Equestria fall to this new enemy?
1. My Friends Call Me BB

_**Okay, for the purpose of this story, Prince Blueblood has screwed with not only Rarity, but Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle as well. More on that later ;)**_

Applejack had been working in the orchid at Sweet Apple Acres for some hours, and decided to see if she could slip away unnoticed to catch a quick nap. "Hey, Mac!" She called out.

Her brother looked up at her and cocked his head.

"I'm just gonna go start up the apple squeeze to make some cider, okay?" She said, stepping away from the trees and taking hold of the cart of apples.

He nodded and returned to picking apples.

Applejack grinned to herself as she disappeared into the trees. She parked the cart next to a pile of hay at the base of a tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk of the tree. She sighed contentedly, tipping her head back to let the sunlight hit her full in the face, closing her eyes.

As she drifted off, however, something made a loud noise behind her. She opened her eyes and yelped as a white colt crashed down on top of her.

He scrambled off of her embarrassedly. "Oh, my goodness! I am so, _so_ sorry! Are you okay, Miss...?"

"_Applejack_." She croaked as she sat up, blinking to try and clear her head. "My name's Applejack. I'm fine. And _you_ would be?"

He paused. "Uh... My friends just call me BB."

She shook her head again and glanced at the apple cart, then gasped in horror. "Oh, _no_!" She cried, seeing the cart had tipped over and spilled shiny green and red fruits all over the ground. She dived forwards and started picking them up frantically, dropping one in three as she panicked.

"Hey, calm down!" BB reassured her. "Here, I'll help you out." He knelt down and helped her collect the apples and put the cart back to rights.

As they worked, she noticed the white horn poking out from between his dark golden locks. "Hey, just a question. If you're a unicorn, what were ya doin' in the _sky_, sugarcube?" She asked.

He grimaced. "Well... I was walking along, and then _out of nowhere_, this multicoloured blur blasted past me. I was disoriented, and I stumbled into a building, and something- I don't even _know_ what it was, all I saw was green and purple- smacked into me, and I was thrown into the air, and... here I am."

She bit her lip, looking slightly annoyed. "I'll have to talk to those two..." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" BB cocked his head.

"Oh, never mind. It's nothing important." She said lightheartedly.

Soon, all the apples were back in the cart. "Thanks for the help, BB." She smiled, then started to set off for the barn.

"Isn't that heavy?" He asked.

She shrugged and laughed. "A li'l, but who said farm work was _easy_?"

"Here, let me." He lifted the harness off of her with his magic, placing it over his own back.

She blinked. "Uh, thanks. You _really_ don't need to, ya know."

He smiled. "It's no trouble." He told her, walking towards the barn.

They arrived at the barn and Applejack started up the apple squeezer. BB threw apples into one end of the chute, where the machine crushed them, spun the juice around and then drained away the pulp before pouring it out into barrels that Applejack placed under the open mouth of a large pipe.

"You don't exactly have an easy life, do you?" BB asked, eyeing her.

"Nah. But whoever said life was easy? I just tackle it from day to day, aim to survive, and plan to have fun with those who matter. You know what I mean?" She glanced at him.

He smiled and nodded. The conversation flowed easily between them, and before long, there were several dozen barrels of cider lined up along the wall.

"So, am I gonna see you again, BB?" She asked.

BB smiled. "I should _hope_ so. It's been an absolute pleasure enjoying your company, Miss Applejack." He bowed his head slightly with a mischievous grin.

She laughed. "Please, save the '_Miss_' stuff for Rarity! She's a friend of mine- ya should meet her sometime. She's a _bit_ of a priss, but she's good at heart."

He paused for a moment, and Applejack could have sworn she saw recognition, and possibly _regret_, flicker across his eyes. "Yes, I suppose I will." He smiled, and the expression was gone. "Goodbye, Applejack. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You can _bet_ on it, sugarcube." She grinned. "Have a good night, BB!"


	2. Booby-Traps And Blow-Bys

After dinner, Applejack wandered down to Twilight's library to hang out with her friends. She knocked on the door, but there was no response. She knocked a little harder, the bashed on it. "Twilight? Spike? Let me in!" She called.

A moment later, the door was pulled open, she was yanked in, and the door was slammed shut as she heard several locks clicking into place. "Don't yell, or he might show up!" Spike hissed, drawing the curtains shut again.

"_Who_ might show up?" Applejack asked, astonished at the young dragon's behaviour.  
"Prince Blueblood." He spat disgustedly.

Suddenly, his irritation made much more sense. Not only had Blueblood messed with Rarity at the Gala, more recently he'd attempted to win over Rainbow Dash, which ended rather messily, which gave him a second big black cross. The finishing blow for Spike condemning him was Blueblood trying to con Twilight into being his pseudo-servant. Now, Spike had a try-and-stop-me attitude with an attack-on-sight code for Celestial and Luna's nephew.

"_Ah_." She said awkwardly. After a pause, she asked him where Twilight was.

"Oh, she's up in her room, talking to the others. Feel free to go on up." He smiled.

She nodded. "Thanks, Spike." She walked towards the stairs, noting with slight apprehension the various booby traps he had set up around the library. She made her way up to Twilight's room and knocked before walking in.

"Oh, hi, Applejack. How's it going?" Rainbow asked cheerfully from on top of Twilight's wardrobe, clearly in a launch position.

The earth pony just shook her head. "I ain't even gonna _ask_. But do I need a bomb shelter?"

Rainbow laughed. "Nah, just move over near Pinkie, will ya?"

Applejack scooted closer to Pinkie Pie, wondering what madness she'd walked in on.

"Anyways, like I was saying, I was flying around, popping clouds, when guess who I see swaggering along the pathway towards Fluttershy's house? None other than _Bluebutt_ himself, that's who!" She said, wrinkling her nose. "Now, I'm not gonna let that creep get anywhere _near_ Fluttershy, am I?"

Twilight nodded. "No way. If he puts so much as one hoof in Fluttershy's meadow, he is officially a target. Right, guys?" She glanced around at the other five ponies.

"Exactly. So, I gave him a little bit of a blow-by to send him spinning." Rainbow smirked, swooping down around the room before landing next to Pinkie Pie.

"He ended up outside the library." Spike told them as he walked in, plopping down in between Rarity and Twilight on her bed. "I gave him a good swipe, and he literally flew off. I think he landed somewhere in the forest."

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Impressive hit, Spike." She told him.

He grinned dopily. "_Thanks_, Rarity." He said, gazing adoringly at her.

Something ticked into place in Applejack's mind. "What colour is Blueblood's mane?" She asked slowly. "What does he look like?"

"Sort of a dark yellow. He's got a white coat, and he's a unicorn, remember?" Rainbow knocked on her head.

She swatted the Pegasus away, eyes wide. "Cutie mark?"

"Eh, I think it's a yellow four point star with a blue four point star on top of it. Something like that, anyway." Twilight shrugged.

Applejack stood very still and stared off into space. "No _way_... that's not possible that he could be so..." She muttered.

They all stared at her. "Applejack..." Rarity started gently. "What happened? What did he do?"

"He helped me pick up my apples." She said, looking up, a confused expression on her face. "He was actually _nice_. He offered to pull the cart for me, and even when I said I could handle it, he took it off me anyways to save me some of the work. We were chatting about _rabbits_ stealing _apples_, for crying out loud!"

"Are you _sure_ you were talking to Blueblood?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah, now I think about it, his voice was more relaxed, less fancy an' all, but it was _him_ I was talking to. I'm _certain_!" Applejack started pacing back and forward. "But why would he be so nice to me?! And he introduced himself as 'BB'. I get that being his initials, but why use them and not his _real_ name?"

She stopped and glanced at her friends. "Excuse me- I think I need to get some fresh air." She managed to say to them before running out the door, one thought circling in her brain.

_I gotta find Blueblood, I gotta find Blueblood, I gotta find Blueblood..._


	3. Why You Don't Let AB Read Your Diary

WPCWP3

Blueblood sighed as he wandered around Ponyville, hoping that he didn't stand out too much, that people didn't recognise him. He'd deliberately dressed down in an attempt at disguising himself.

After Applejack had mentioned Rarity, he'd realised that _she_ was the pony that had made the food at the carnival that he had spat out. He really wished now that he hadn't gone and offended her like that.

He kicked a stone off of the path and into the grass, shaking his head. _Why_ had he even come here? What was his reason for leaving Canterlot to come _here_, of all places? He shrugged to himself. Did he really _need_ a reason?

Blueblood walked into a sweets shop and smiled at the bright pink pony behind the counter. "Hello. Could I get a toffee apple, please?"

"_Sure_!" She grinned, and bounced into the back of the shop to fetch his snack.

He glanced around the shop and spotted with dismay a photo of Applejack, Rarity, this pink pony, a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane whom he'd attempted to court once, and Twilight Sparkle, whom he had had a rather messy encounter with.

He prayed silently that this pony wouldn't recognise him. That last thing he needed right now was for one of Rarity's friends to kick up a stink about him being in Ponyville.

The pink pony bounded back to the counter, startling him out of his thoughts. "Here ya go!" She grinned, whipping out a paper bag with a picture of a cupcake on it. "That'll be ten Bits."

He dug out his coin purse and dropped the money on the counter. "So, I'm fairly new in town. What's your name?" He asked.

Her eyes widened. "You're _new_ in town? Don't you know _anypony_?"

"I know of a _few_, but we're not really close." He said quietly, glancing down at his hooves.

"I can throw you a party!" She cheered. "Then you'll meet everypony, and you'll have lots and lots of new friends!"

He blinked. "No, really, you _don't_ need to, I was just wondering what ponies call y-"

"Nonsense! Go give these to Derpy Hooves, she'll distribute them around town." She shoved a bunch of invitations at him and ran off, leaving her apron behind.

Blueblood stood there, dumbstruck, then started to laugh. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**XXX**

Blueblood nibbled on his toffee apple as he returned to wandering around Ponyville. He kept an especially low profile going past Twilight's library, Rarity's boutique and Rainbow Dash's cloud. Not that he didn't want his brains kicked in, but he had a fair idea of who had swept past him yesterday.

He suddenly realised that he was standing in front of Sweet Apple Acres. He gazed at the farmhouse and noticed a large red stallion walking around with baskets of apples and a small yellow filly kicking at a tree.

As he watched, she kept kicking, trying to knock down an apple. She disappeared into the barn and and came out with an _axe_. The stallion walked past her and did a double take, then pointed back at the barn with a stern expression on his face, saying something Blueblood couldn't hear. She reluctantly put it back, and the stallion kicked the tree hard, causing the apple to very nearly fall off. The filly kicked the tree and grinned to the colt as the apple came loose. Blueblood made to yell out as a half dozen more rained down towards her, but the stallion launched forwards, knocking most of them away. He bounced off the tree and landed on his back. The apple the filly had been trying to get in the first place bounced off her head and landed in the stallion's open mouth, leaving both of them with a dumbstruck expression.

He laughed. "Well, _that_ didn't exactly go to plan, now, did it?" He muttered, leaning on the fence.

The stallion handed the apple to the filly, and she dashed off, disappearing into the orchid, and the stallion walked into the farmhouse.

He used his magic to pluck an apple off of a tree near him, but froze as a voice thundered from the trees. "_What_ do you think you're _doin_' with _our_ apples, _buster_?!"

He dropped it. "I'm sorry. I didn't really think about what I was doing."

"Oh. Ok, then. Pass it here." Said the voice. With that, the filly from before walked out of the trees.

He smiled at her. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Apple Bloom. An' you are?" She looked him up and down suspiciously.

"BB." He told her.

Her face broke out into a wide, mischievous grin. "_The_ BB? The brave, handsome, kind stallion that helped my sister yesterday, and most likely the cause of the fact that she has yet to pay attention to any of her chores?" She rolled her eyes.

He blinked. "I, uh...I helped her pick up her apples after I accidentally pushed over the cart. And I pulled the cart to the barn for her. And poured the apples into the squeezer."

"That's a lotta '_ands_' in there, BB. Do you think Applejack's _pretty_?" She asked, completely out of the blue.

"She does have a certain charm, yes." He admitted, taken by surprise.

"What do you like _best_ about her so far?" Apple Bloom pressed on.

"Well..." He stopped and thought for a moment. "It's a toss up between two things. Her carefree yet practical attitude to life, or her laugh."

"Her laugh? What's so special about that?" Apple Bloom looked surprised.

"It's just... _nice_. It's a comfortable sound. You know how some ponies' laughs sound all scratchy, and make you think of a cat or a tree branch on a window or something?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, her laugh makes me think of sunshine a baking pies and just... fun, I guess. Enjoying yourself on the roller coaster that is life." Blueblood said.

Apple Bloom giggled. "Come on up back to the house! You can come say hi!"

He hesitated. "Well..."

"We have _pie_..." Apple Bloom looked up at him imploringly.

"Oh... fine. But only if I get pie." He winked.

She laughed. "Follow me!"


	4. Brotherly Advice- The Good & The Bad

WPCWP4

Applejack absentmindedly stirred a cup of coffee as she watched Big Mac kneading the dough for the top of the pie. "Hey, Mac..."

He glanced at her.

"Have you ever _liked_ somebody?"

He nodded, sitting at the table across from her.

"Well... did your _friends_ like her?"

He shook his head and shrugged.

"Ok, then. What did you do?"

He bit his lip. "I let her go." He drawled. "You know what Granny Smith says, sis. If you love something, let it go. If it doesn't come back..."

"It was never yours." She sighed.

He nodded again.

"Ok, then." She took a sip of tea and bit her lip. "_Ok_." She repeated.

Mac got up and returned to the dough. "Just don't get hurt, ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "I know."

The back door flew open and Apple Bloom came in, a rather nervous-looking white colt behind her. Applejack sat up straight and blinked, whipping her hat off and putting it on the table. "_Oh_! Uh... BB. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I did _say_ I'd drop by, didn't I?" He smiled.

"Heh, yeah. You wanna come sit down?" She invited.

"Oh, sure." He sat across from her.

"So, did you come just for _me_?" She teased.

"I _was_ told there would be pie." He joked.

She laughed. "It's in the process of being made. You can wait a little while, right?"  
He nodded.

Apple Bloom popped up in between them and cleared her throat. "So, BB, where are you from? I ain't seen you around Ponyville before."

"Oh, I live up in Canterlot, but I'm thinking of moving out to someplace new. I like Ponyville, it's just..." He gazed off blankly.

"Just _what_?" Apple Bloom asked.

"_Some_ ponies around here don't really like me." He said, shaking his head.

Applejack realised he probably had no clue that his cover was blown. The question still nagged at her, though, why he was being so nice. Pinkie had announced, _much_ to the dismay of Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow that she was throwing him a party due to this.  
_'People feel so comfortable at parties!'_ She'd enthused. _'We'll have more luck getting answers out of him there than trying to straight up interrogate him!'_

She felt the need to ask him why he was trying to hide himself, but Apple Bloom obviously hadn't realised who he was, and she really seemed to like him. She didn't want to destroy a budding friendship with a statement like that.

"_Aw_, poor BB!" Apple Bloom pouted. "You should go talk to Pinkie Pie!"

"Is she the pink pony who works at Sugarcube Corner with an obsession with parties?" One of his eyebrow quirked up slightly.

"Yeah, that's Pinkie." Applejack confirmed.

Big Mac tapped her on the shoulder and nodded towards the living room.

"I'll be back in a second." She smiled.

Blueblood and Apple Bloom didn't even look up from their conversation as it turned to their favourite foods.

She followed her brother out of the kitchen. An soon as the door was shut, he whirled around, an irritated look on his face. "_Seriously_?!"

"_What_?" Applejack said defensively.

"Him? Of all the ponies in Equestria- _him_?!" He glared at the door.

She realised that he had obviously recognised Blueblood but restrained himself for Apple Bloom's sake. "What's wrong with him? You saw for yourself- he's changed! We haven't heard _anything_ of him in a good few months, Mac. How do you _know_ he's so bad still?" She challenged.

He just shook his head. "You finish the pie. I _ain't_ going back in there with _him_." He said, and walked away.

She sighed and returned to the kitchen to find Blueblood and Apple Bloom in a staring contest. She glanced out the window and spotted a familiar orange filly outside. "Hey, Apple Bloom, there's Scootaloo. You two can go find Sweetie Bell and try for your cutie marks again."

Apple Bloom looked out the window and grinned. "_Cool_! See ya, BB!" She bounced away out the door and disappeared.

Blueblood laughed, pushing his mane out of his face. "She's a nice kid, Applejack. You're a good sister. By the way, where did your brother go?" He asked.

"He, _ah_, had to go help Granny Smith with harvesting." She said, sitting across from him at the table. She pondered for a moment, then took a deep breath. "So, how have you been, _Blueblood_?"


	5. Enter Derpy, Stage Right!

WPCWP5

"So, how have you been, Blueblood?"

He froze. "I'm _sorry_?"

Applejack sighed. "I know who you are. I went to go talk to the others last night, and you managed to crop up in the conversation. The others told me you were around, and I realised that it was _you_ I was talking to yesterday. I just want to ask you one question. _Why_?"

"Why what?" He said confusedly.

"Why the nice guy now? Why are you in Ponyville? A lot of things." She shrugged.

"Well, like I told you and AB, I'm thinking of moving out of Canterlot. And here's a nice place, it's just..."

"Rarity and Twilight and Rainbow. Right?"

"Well, _yeah_. And you." He grimaced.

She blinked. "What, you mean about the dang pastries? I don't _hate_ you for that. I mean, sure, I was more than a little mad at the time, but hey, it was a pastry. Different people have different tastes." She shrugged again and smiled at him.

He cautiously smiled back at her. "So... you don't hate me?"

"No. _But_ you didn't answer the other half of my question. Why are you being so nice?" She pressed.

He swallowed. "_Well_, I-"

He was saved by Derpy Hooves crashing rather spectacularly into the mailbox.

Applejack charged outside to check on the grey cross-eyed Pegasus. "Derpy! Are you alright, Sugarcube?" She asked worriedly, helping her to her feet.

She smiled and nodded vaugely, then handed Applejack a brightly coloured blue, pink and yellow envelope.

"Invitation." She grinned lopsidedly before opening her wings and pottering away, mailbag bumping against her flank.

Applejack shook her head and chuckled. "Some days, that pony is a right chore, but she's got a good, if absent-minded, heart."

It took Blueblood a moment to realise she was talking to him. "I've only met her once, and that was to give her those invitations after Pinkie Pie shoved them into my hands." He shrugged.

She smiled at him. "Fair enough. So... I really don't know a lot about you, Blueblood. Or would you prefer I call you BB still?"

He ducked his head and blushed slightly. "Whatever you feel more comfortable with, Applejack."

"Hmm, I think I'll stick with BB. It sounds better to me." She said after a moment's thought.

He nodded. "Okay then."

There was an awkward silence as they returned to the kitchen and resumed their seats at the table. Derpy's arrival had both saved Blueblood's rear and killed the feeling of them being alone, and he was horribly aware now that Big Macintosh and/or Granny Smith could probably _hear_ them.

"So, the invitation?" He pointed at it as it sat there innocently on the table.  
She nodded and opened it, reading out the writing to him. "'_Dear Applejack, you are officially invited to a party at Horseshoe Lake. There's a new pony in town, so be sure to bring him a present! Love, Pinkie Pie._' Then it's the date and time."

"When is it?" He asked.

"Seven o'clock tonight. You gonna dress up, _Your Highness_?" She teased, winking at him.

He shrugged. "The main idea of coming to Ponyville was to escape from Canterlot and all the fanciness attached, so I somehow think _not_."

"You do realise that at least your brother-in-law is likely to be here, if not your sister? It'll be _impossible_ for you to hide from them."

"Cadence is already _well_ aware that I'm in Ponyville, and Shining Armour would talk to her before saying anything else." He pointed out.

Applejack nodded. "That's true. Well, I'm gonna go wrestle my mane."

He blinked. "Wrestle... your mane?"

She laughed. "My mane gets like a jungle just from me walking, BB. Here, feel it." She turned her head so that he could reach her ponytail.

He touched her mane, feeling the coarse knots in the thick blonde hair. He pondered whether he could aid her at all with it, then realised something problematic.

"Um, _Applejack_?" He said calmly.

"What is it?" She craned her neck to try and look at him.

"I'm stuck."


	6. Is That Bow Razor-Edged?

WPCWP6

_**~Ha! You guys probably thought I died or somethin'! Well, I'm back, beeatches! And I swear to god, I will never leave you guys hanging that long ever, ever again. In all seriousness, I really do value my readers, and I will honestly be surprised if I get many reviews on this after that (vnv') to those of you who hath stuck by me, I really just want to say- THANK YOU! *,#\(^u^)/#,***_

_**{Just a note to the person who came up with that interesting idea regarding the CMC, that is a good idea, so I'll try to incorporate at least some elements of that into the story, if that's cool with you. ^^}**_

"_What_?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"I'm caught in your mane." Blueblood said sheepishly. "I can't get my hoof out."

She blinked. "Um, well, are you any good at hair?"

"_Really_? You're asking _me_ that?" He leaned around to look her in the face.

She blushed. "_Right_. Sorry. Do you think you could try to unknot my mane to get your hoof out?"

He paused. "Your mane is _really_ bad... I can try, can't I?"

"Exactly." She nodded.

So, he proceeded to begin pulling apart the smaller knots on the surface as they talked, Applejack letting out intermittent yelps as he pulled her hair occasionally.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" She asked him.

"Gold." He answered. "But not the blinding, shiny one. I like a _warm_ gold. More like melted butter. Or a well-cooked pie."

She laughed. "Is somepony giving a little- _ow, ow, ow!_- a little hint?"

"Well, I _was_ promised pie, and I do need _some_ sort of payment for this." He smiled. "What about you?"

"Red. A really deep, rich red." She replied, then tensed up. "_Owww_!" She wailed as he pulled apart another knot.

"_Sorry_, sorry!" He said hastily, holding it closer to her head so it wouldn't pull as much.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Big Mac had gone out to harvest apples, and heard his sister cry out in pain. He came thundering towards the house to see that creep yanking Applejack's hair.

Now, Mac being Mac, he charged through the door and screeched to a halt in front of Blueblood. "_What_ do you think you're doin' to my sister?!" He roared.

Blueblood jumped back, looking absolutely terrified of the fuming stallion in front of him. "I-I was j-just..." He stammered, backing up against the wall.

"You was just _what_, exactly, pretty-boy?!" Mac growled, advancing on him.

Blueblood took a moment to appreciate the room around him. He wanted a good view of his place of death.

Mac went to take another step forward, but staggered back as something small, red, pink and yellow crashed through the window and slammed into him.

"Leave him _alone_!" Apple Bloom yelled, beating at his chest.

"Apple Bloom, he was _hurting_ Applejack!" Mac said, pushing her gently away.

She jumped in front of him again. "If you hurt him, Mac, I'll _never_ forgive you." She said stubbornly.

"Apple Bloom, get _out_ of the way!" He ordered.

Blueblood realised then that Big Macintosh had two modes- the happy, quiet farm pony who looked after his little sisters, and the tough, brutish pony that defended his farm and family.

"No! Listen to him, he's _got_ to have an explanation about it!" She insisted. "Right, sis?" She turned to Applejack, who stepped in between Mac and Blueblood as well.

"Mac, he was trying to help me untangle my mane, and his hoof got stuck, and he was havin' a little trouble getting it out, that's all. So lay off him, ok?" Applejack said scoldingly.

Mac took a few steps back and ducked his head, then walked out of the room without saying a word.

Applejack sighed and puffed hair out of her face before turning to Blueblood and Apple Bloom. "Sorry about that, BB. You okay?"

He nodded, still rather shaken. "I'm fine. Thanks, both of you." He said, looking between the two sisters, who both just beamed at him.

"No trouble." Apple Bloom said cheerfully, then she paused. "Big Mac sometimes just gets _real_ protective of us, is all. But there's only really one pony I've seen him really go off about before, an' that's Prince _Blueblood_." She wrinkled her nose, and Applejack cringed behind her. "He's a right real _rat fink_, that one. Doesn't seem to know that girls aren't just a commodity to be used as he sees fit."

Blueblood, for his part, winced as she spoke. "Well, maybe, AB, just _maybe_ he didn't realise that before. But _maybe_ he's changed for the better. He's realised he was messing up so bad, and he's _trying_ to fix it. He's trying really, _really_ hard, Apple Bloom. But because of what he did before, ponies don't trust him. And he feels so... _alone_, but there are just a few ponies who will still stick up for him. And he _really_ appreciates that." He said, glancing at Applejack. "And he'll do _whatever_ it takes for ponies to at least start to trust him again."

Apple Bloom paused and looked at him, then blinked. "Hang on a second... You're... Oh." She took a minuet step away from him and towards Applejack. "Cool. So, where do ya think we should start?"

He stopped. "I _really_ don't know." He admitted.

"Well, let's start with Pinkie's party for him. We'll introduce him as BB, and he comes from Canterlot. Let ponies make their own assumptions. Sound good?" Applejack suggested.

They nodded. "Yeah, sounds good, AJ." Blueblood smiled.

"Well, then," She said, trotting over and sitting down in front of him, "don't _you_ have some detangling to do?"


	7. There Is No Such Thing As Overkill

WPCWP7

Rainbow Dash watched as Pinkie zipped around the library, setting up things for the party. "Wow, Pinkie, you work _fast_..." She uttered as the pink Earth pony flashed past her.

"Well, a party doesn't set up itself!" She grinned as she set a large cake down on a table that seemed to materialise in front of her.

Rainbow shook her head. "What's the time?"

Pinkie glanced at her watch. "Quarter to seven. Ponies should start arriving pretty soon. Hey, can you put this outside?"

Rainbow barely caught the wreath of balloons that Pinkie lobbed to her. "Jeez, _fine_!" She cried, flying outside to avoid being loaded down with any more party jobs. At the rate Pinkie was going, Twilight was going to open up books in fifty years and wonder how the heck crêpe paper got in an ancient scroll of runes.

She spotted Rarity making her way over, all glitter and sparkles in a shiny, flowing purple dress and silver necklace. "Dressed to impress, _huh_, Rarity?" She teased, flying down to her friend.

Rarity jumped. "Don't _frighten_ me like that, darling! And besides," she said, tossing her mane, "what is the point of a party if you don't get to dress up a little?"

"Somebody still a little sore over the whole cake thing?" Rainbow asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rarity gasped theatrically. "Me? _No_! Over a _petty_ little thing like one of my _greatest_ works... being _ruined_ by a prince... whom at the time, I had an teeny-weeny crush on... _Never_." She stuck her chin up, determination fling in her eyes. "I will _not_ let that brute hurt Applejack, though. Never in my life!"

"Ok, _ok_. Chill, Rare! No need to get your tail in a tangle. Just chill out and give him the cold shoulder. No need to embarrass everyone involved, you know." Rainbow patted her on the shoulder.

Rarity heaved a sigh. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, it's just so _tiring_, darling! Every time that unicorn has shown up, I've had _nothing_ but _trouble_!"

Rainbow grimaced. "I know. Come on, let's go in."

The two of them walked in and ducked to narrowly miss Pinkie bouncing across the room to put up streamers. "_Look out_!" She squeaked as she zipped past them.

Fluttershy cautiously poked her head in the door. It was obvious she had tried to make a bit of an effort to look nice for this as well, judging by the flowers in her mane. "Um, I'm not late, am I?"

"No, Fluttershy, you're actually a little early." Twilight told her, coming out of her bedroom. The scholar pony then froze. "Oh... _my_ god. How did I get sucked into the party being in the library again?" She wondered out loud, looking at the exuberant decorations her friend had splattered all over the room.

"Never mind that- here come some more ponies!" Pinkie cheered, pointing out the window.

Twilight charged back into her room. "I'll be out in a minute, I just need to fix my mane!" She called as she snapped the door shut.

Upon looking out the window, Rainbow noticed that there were in fact four ponies making their way towards the library- a mare, a filly and two colts. It didn't take a genius to realise that it was most likely Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac and Bluebutt himself.

She shrugged to herself. 'Whats the point of giving Rarity advice if I don't follow it myself?' She thought, then smiled. This was certainly going to be an... interesting party.


	8. Tip-Over-Able Bookcases Is Now A Term

WPCWP8

Applejack fidgeted as they approached Twilight's library. Apple Bloom noticed and asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine, kiddo. BB, you still going strong?" She asked, looking at the shaking equine prince in front of her.

He paused, then shook his head. "_No_, not really. I'm terrified that I'm going to be trapped in a small space full of _tip-over-able _bookcases with one angry Alicorn, a furious Unicorn, and one enraged Pegasus." He admitted.

She playfully hit him in the shoulder. "C'mon, you'll be _fine_! They aren't _that_ bad, I swear!" She said, but part of her worried if his fears might be rather profound, after all.

"You don't sound totally convinced." He said gloomily.

She sighed. She had to admit, he was right. "Well, if they try anything, you got me and Apple Bloom to look out for ya. Right, AB?"

Her younger sister saluted dutifully. "That's right. They ain't gonna _touch_ him!" She vowed.

BB laughed dryly. "Even so, I'm going to let the big guy over there take the lead." He said, gesturing to Big Mac, who had strode off ahead, not wishing to speak with any of them.

Applejack nodded. "Yeah, probably a good idea."

They walked cautiously into the library, and Applejack prayed that Spike had removed _all_ of his booby traps.

"Hey there!" Pinkie cheered, plonking party hats on their heads. "Like the party?"

"Yeah, sure is nice, Pinkie. So, who else is coming?" Applejack asked.

She paused. "Let's see... Octavia, Lyrica, Lyra Heartstrings, Derpy Hooves, Mr and Mrs Cake-oh wait, Mrs Cake is stayin home to look after the babies- Dr Whooves, Lucky, Princess Cadance, Prince Shining Armour-"

"I'm _never_ gonna get used to that title on him." Twilight shuddered.

"- and, um... Bonbon, Cheerilee, Snips, Snails, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Soarin', Braeburn, Peppermint Twist, Caramel, Fancypants, Magnum, Mayor Mare, Lovestruck, Apple Cobbler, Apple Fritter, Featherweight, Forsythia, Mr Breezy- oh, _and_ DJ Pon-3!" She finished.

Applejack blinked. "Well, that should do it. Now, girls, if anybody asks, his name is... uh... Jeez, what can we use for BB?"

"Just say BB." Twilight shrugged.

"Ok, well, his name's BB, and he used to live in Canterlot, but he's thinking of moving down here, so Pinkie offered to introduce him to everybody. Got it?" She said.

The others all nodded. "Got it, Applejack."

Apple Bloom looked up at Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow Dash appraisingly. "An' no funny business from you three 'bout BB, got it? Or else you'll have _me_ to deal with!"

The three ponies laughed embarrassedly. "Right, Apple Bloom. We promise we'll stay nice to him." Twilight promised.

"Yes, darling, of course." Rarity nodded.

"Uh-huh." Rainbow tossed her head and zipped outside to hook up the balloons she still held.

Applejack sighed. "Oh, that girl can be a _right_ trial at times, but she won't make a scene. She does hold to her promises... _usually_."

Blueblood swallowed nervously. "Okay. And what do I do?" He asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Be BB. Or Blueblood. Whichever one _you_ want the ponies to see, because how people perceive you is how you project yourself. An' if _half_ of the colt you've been over the past few days is real, then I think you know what to do, ok?"

He slowly nodded. "Right. Thanks for the tip."

She smiled. "Well, get your game face on, because here comes your sister."

Blueblood suddenly felt _much_ less sure of his own confidence.


	9. Mildly Drunken Inquiries

WPCWP9

Pinkie swirled around the party, ensuring that everyone had a cupcake in one hand and cider in the other. She bounced her way up to the guest of honour, who was surrounded by a crowd of curious ponies.

"So, where are you staying, BB?" Bonbon asked.

He blushed slightly. "I've actually been camping not too far off from here. I wasn't really sure how this would go, so I decided not to tempt fate. I... don't normally have the best of _luck_ with things like this." He said.

"Hey, BB!" Pinkie called, muscling her way up to him. "I think Applejack wants to talk to you!"

"Oh, _does_ she?" He looked around, trying to find the farmgirl Earth pony.

"Yep. She's over by the entryway." She smiled.

He nodded and hurried away from the swarm of ponies surrounding him. Sure enough, Applejack was leaning against the wall with a glass of cider in her hoof and a smile on her face. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Rescue ya, is more like it." She drawled, winking at him. "I noticed you were being _slightly_ suffocated."

"_Thanks_." He said emphatically.

She just laughed. "No problem. Hey, can I ask you something?" She whispered, leaning close to him.

"Uh... Applejack, are you _drunk_?" He asked, smelling a very faint trace of alcohol in her breath.

"Well... I've only had a three cups of cider, but maybe, now I think of it." She said, ducking her head and blushing.

"Well, anyway, what is it?" He said laughed, trying to change the subject.

"I was just wonderin'- what does your cutie mark stand for, _if_ ya don't mind me askin'?"

He froze. "Um, _well_, you see... _Oh_, Twilight, I need to ask you something!" He yelped, diving away into the crowd.

"BB, _wait_!" Applejack called, but he'd already disappeared.

He did trust Applejack, he really did... but nobody knew his secret.

And that was how it was going to stay.


	10. Well Done, Cadance

WPCWP10

Applejack watched as Blueblood disappeared into the crowd. There was _definitely_ something strange going on here, and she supposed it was up to her to find out what.

She was trying to figure out a way to talk to Cadence with out alerting Shining Armour and Twilight that something was wrong, when Pinkie Pie announced that food was up for grabs if anypony was feeling peckish.

Shining Armour and Twilight made a beeline for the nachos on the table. Applejack watched them, smiling. She supposed it was probably just one of those family things, then realised that Cadence was left by herself. She decided to seize the moment and try to get Cadence to explain a little.

"Hey, Your Highness. How are you?" She greeted.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks, Applejack. And you?" Cadence smiled warmly.

"I'm good. Hey, if it ain't _rude_, you mind if I ask how your brother got his cutie mark?" She asked.

Cadence paused. "He told us that he got it after he helped defeat that adolescent dragon that showed up a while back."

Applejack snorted. "Come on, Cadence, everypony knows that he turned heel and _hoofed_ _it_ as soon as he saw the darn thing."

Cadence shrugged. "I'm just saying that's what _he_ told all of us. Anyway, I-"

She was interrupted by Twilight and and Shining Armour coming back, carrying bowls laden with nachos and muzzles smeared with cheese. "_These_ are _great_." Twilight grinned.

"These nachos. They taste of _awesome_." Shining informed them.

"You have _got_ to try some!" Twilight offered her bowl.

Cadence laughed and plucked one from her bowl, nibbling on it and pausing. "Huh. Pinkie really knows how to make nachos, doesn't she?"

"As _if_! _I_ made 'em!" Rainbow called as she zoomed over to them. "I remembered that somepony has an obsession with nachos. It seems to run in the family. I take it you approve?" She grinned.

"As my darling husband put it, 'they taste of awesome.'" Cadence chuckled.

"Well, of _course_! They were made by a _Pegasus_, so they're 20% _cooler_!" Rainbow flexed her muscles in a very showy pose.

Applejack just laughed and shook her head. "Alright then, guys. It's ok, Cadence. I'll find out from the source itself, _one_ way or another."

"Well, ok then. Sorry I couldn't give you any more advice." She said, biting her lip.

"Advice on _what_?" Shining asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just some boy trouble." She winked at Applejack, who blushed furiously. Without even knowing it, Cadence had hit the nail on the head.

Twilight grabbed one of Applejack's arms, Rainbow grabbed the other. "_Excuse_ us, guys, I think we need to _talk_." Twilight said sweetly.

They pulled Applejack upstairs to Twilight's room, and Rainbow closed the door.

"Sorry, but did she just say what I think she said? _Boy_ trouble?" Rainbow asked, eyes narrowed.

"The _only_ boy you'd need to ask her about, when _both_ Shining Armour and I were away from her, would be Prince Perfect down there." Twilight tapped the floor with her hoof.

Applejack winced. "Look, it wasn't like _that_! I was just..." She trailed off, looking at them. She could either tell them and have him scrutinised and tormented, or she could let them think she was falling for him and get whisked away, and also him probably be beaten to within an inch of his life.

"Just _what_, Applejack?" Rainbow looked at her sourly.

"Look, it's _fine_. It's not like I'm imagining _marrying_ anypony." She bit off, glaring at the other two, who grimaced and glanced at the door behind Applejack.

She turned to see Rarity standing there, looking rather surprised. "_Whatever_ is going on?" She asked as she walked in.

"We're having an intervention." Rainbow told her.

"There's nothing to have an intervention _about_!" Applejack protested. "I'm just trying to look into something. Cadence was just trying to cover for me, and she probably just said the wrong thing. It's _nothing_ you guys have to get involved in, _ok_?" She explained.

The three edged away and whispered among themselves for a few moments before Twilight used her magic to open the door.

"Fine, go. But if Bluebutt puts _one_ hoof outta line..." Rainbow threatened.

Applejack ran off, cheeks red. "Well, that was certainly embarrassing." She muttered.

She made her way back down to the party, trying not to think about Blueblood. She searched out Pinkie and told her that she was going home.

"Aw, _why_?" Pinkie pouted.

"I don't feel so good. I... I think I ate too much cake." She lied.

"Ok, then. See you tomorrow, Applejack!" Pinkie grinned.

She smiled gratefully. "Yeah. See ya, Pinkie."


	11. Oblivion's Arrival

WPCWP11

Applejack opened the library door and was about to step out when she heard a scream from inside. She spun around, only to see a familiar black Alicorn looming in a broken window.

"Well, cross my apples... _Nightmare Moon_!" She breathed, a cold chill running down her spine.

"Hello, ponies. I'm _baaack_." She sang in a sinister voice. "Back to spread my beautiful night all over Equestria. Then you'll all see how it really should be. The night is a dark and cold place, my friends. You'd best rug up." She cackled.

Twilight ran in front of her, Cadence right beside her. "Luna! What are you _doing_?!" She yelled.

"_Luna_? You mean that pitiful Alicorn? Bah, she merely gave me a form to work from. With her own deeds, she unknowingly _guaranteed_ my return by imbuing my helmet with her magic." Nightmare Moon hissed.

The two Princesses took a step back, then looked at each other, eyes wide. Nightmare Moon took the opportunity to lash out with her magic, blowing huge chunks out of the library as ponies cried out in fear. "_Never_ again shall the sun shine on your foolish faces!" She yelled. "And never again will a pony voice objection about Nightmare Moon- for you shall all _grovel_ in the darkness of _Oblivion_!"

Applejack was knocked flying by the last blast of magic. She landed in the pond. As her head broke the surface with a gasp, she heard a yell nearby.

"Help! _Help_!_ I can't swim_!" Rainbow Dash screamed, floundering in the water. "Somepony _help_ me!"

She started to swim towards her. "_Rainbow_! Calm down, I'm coming to get you!" She called out, hoping she'd hear her over the cacophony of sounds around them due to Oblivion's arrival.

As she neared her, her head disappeared under the surface, and she had a brief moment of panic before somepony dived into the water to grab her. She relaxed, then paddled over to the bank and hauled herself out.

She heard Rainbow and her rescuer behind her, and she automatically held out a hoof to help them out of the water. "_Who's_ that?" She asked, squinting through the darkness.

"It's Blueblood. Is that _you_, Applejack?" He said, shaking water out of his mane.

"Yeah. C'mon, we gotta get _outta_ here. And we need to get Rainbow here warm and dry, too, so she doesn't get sick." She added, gesturing to the unconscious Pegasus.

"What about Apple Bloom, and all the others?" He asked, looking around at the chaos of ponies running around yelling, blasts of magic blowing apart buildings and Oblivion hovering above it all, cackling.

Applejack paused. "We'll find somewhere safe to spend the night, and then we'll find the others. But if something happens to Rainbow, to _any_ of them..." She shook her head. "And for now, she's all we got."

**XXX**

Blueblood and Applejack made their way to the farm and crept into the barn. Applejack had insisted upon it, just in case somepony unfriendly decided to check out the house at some point while they were asleep.

Blueblood just nodded and carried Rainbow in. He laid her down in a pile of hay, patting her on the head before turning to Applejack. "So, hay bales for us, too?"

"Looks like it." She agreed. "It's no Canterlot royal quarters, but it'll do."

The two of them spent a while creating makeshift beds out of the hay in the barn. Blueblood grabbed a large bucket and dumped some hay into it, pulling a pair of stones out of his saddlebag and striking them together. A small spark lit the hay, and soon they had a decent fire going in the bucket.

In the fresh light, Applejack watched as he put the stones away, and gasped in horror. "BB- your _cutie mark_!"

His head whipped to look at his rump and he sagged. His cutie mark was just melted and faded and disfigured, almost like...

"It's... _paint_. You don't have a cutie mark, _do_ ya?" She realised out loud.

He miserably shook his head. "No. I never got mine. As I got older, I just gave up, and I told everyone I got that from helping fight a young dragon. But the truth is, I never even got _near_ the damned thing." He hung his head.

"Aw, BB..." She said sympathetically. "It's ok. I'm sure you'll find it. C'mon, for now, let's just get some shut-eye."

He nodded dumbly, cheeks red as he curled up on his hay-bed. "Yeah. Um... Applejack?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him as she laid down.

"Thanks for not freaking out about it." He said gratefully.

She smiled at him. "It's fine. Goodnight, BB."

"Night, Applejack."


	12. Booby Traps? I'm Flattered

WPCWP12

When Applejack woke up, she honestly had no idea what was happening. It was pitch-black in the barn, and all she could hear was two sets of heavy breathing near her.

Her first tangible thought was that something must be in the barn with her, so she decided to make for the door. She promptly tripped over the bucket, knocking it over with a crash and a yelp.

She heard some rustling and a few clicks, then the barn was lit up by a bleary-eyed BB, his stones and a patch of hay tied to a stick.

Rainbow groaned and sat up, looking surprised and a little scared until she spotted the two ponies.

"Oh, it's just you two. Wait, how did I get _here_? Last thing I remember, I was in the pond..." She shivered.

"BB saved ya. I didn't quite get there in time, but he dived right in to grab ya." Applejack explained to her friend.

Rainbow looked at him. "Really? Thanks... _BB_."

He nodded. "No problem."

Rainbow Dash noted his blank flank and looked up at Applejack, head tilted to the side. "_Um_..."

"He doesn't have a cutie mark. One _word_ and I'll pull your _feathers_ out." She threatened.

Rainbow held up her hooves. "Hey, _hey_! No need to get _nasty_! I was just wondering what was happening!" She said defensively.

"Right, _right_. _Sorry_, Rainbow. I'm just..." She rubbed her temples. "This is really bad. We _gotta_ find the others. Come on, grab your stuff, BB."

He nodded and started putting his things back in his saddlebag. "So, what do we do first, regarding finding the others?"

"Well, the person I think we should find first is-"

"_Twilight_."

"_Fluttershy_."

"_Pinkie_ _Pie_."

They all stopped and looked at each other.

"Twilight's really smart, she'll be able to help us find the others and help us get out of any sticky situations, not to mention her magic should be helpful." BB pointed out.

"Fluttershy can't fight at all, she needs our help!" Rainbow argued. "Besides, her animals can help us without letting out fireworks that give away our location."

"But if anypony knows how all of us tick, it's Pinkie. If we find her first, it'll be a cinch finding the others." Applejack told them.

The three of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Applejack shook her head. "Ok, how's this; we go out and we look for anypony we can find. Whoever we find first, it doesn't matter. Then, well, we'll keep looking. Sound ok?"

Rainbow and BB nodded. "Ok."

BB poked his head out of the barn and gave them the all-clear, so they started making their way towards the Town Square. It was a ghost town, and it gave Applejack the creeps, even when she tried to comfort herself with thoughts of ponies bustling along the streets with the sun shining.

"Hey, we should check out the boutique on our way past." Rainbow suggested, pointing at the building. "See if anypony's in _there_."

Applejack cautiously pushed open the door, only to be barraged by flames and a dress rack that swung down towards her face. She hit the deck, yelping. "_Woah_!"

"Who's there?" A voice demanded.

"Applejack!" She called out.

A small green blur came hurtling out to her. "_Applejack_! You _gotta_ help!" Spike yelled, charging up to her and throwing his arms around her neck, tears in his eyes.

"Slow down, buddy! What is it?" She said soothingly, patting him on the head.

"It's Rarity, she's hurt _real_ bad!" He wailed. "I brought her back here when I couldn't find any of the others, and I set up some defences, but I can't wake her up!"

Alarm bells went off in her head, and she dashed past him, running into the back room of the boutique, where she saw Rarity lying in a nest made of dress material. She relaxed slightly when she saw the rise and fall of her chest. "Ok, guys. She's breathing, so that's _definitely_ a good sign."

Spike clutched her leg, looking worriedly at Rarity. "Is she gonna be ok, Applejack?"

She sighed. "I _think_ so. Hey," She looked down at him, "You did a great job taking care of her. And I suppose all that time spent setting up booby traps for BB was _some_ use, after all."

"Booby traps? I'm flattered." BB said dryly.

Spike blushed a little, then looked back at Rarity. "Who's a good healer that we know?" He though out loud.

"Well, Fluttershy. Or Cadence. They're both pretty good." Rainbow said.

"Ok, so we'll definitely keep an eye out for them. Somepony needs to stay here with Rarity, though."

"I will." Spike quickly volunteered. "I don't wanna leave her, so I'll stay with her. Just... could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, Spike, what is it?" Rainbow nodded.

"I saw Twilight run off towards Sugarcube Corner last time I saw her. Would you mind..." He trailed off, looking out the window into the gloomy darkness.

"Of course, Spike!" Applejack nodded. "Thanks for the tip. We'll find Fluttershy or Cadence or somepony, and we'll drop by around there on our way through, ok?"

He nodded. "Ok. See you later, guys. And don't get hurt!"

"Don't worry about _us_, buddy. You just take care of Rarity." Rainbow told him, patting him on head before flying out the door, BB and Applejack right behind her.


	13. Hayfever Kills

WPCWP13

Rainbow had been trotting along in front as the three ponies wandered across the street. She suddenly froze and tackled the other two behind a dumpster.

"Hey, what's the big id-" Applejack started, but BB covered her mouth, spotting what she had missed.

Four large black unicorns strode down the street, their long, slender legs stabbing viciously into the ground. The one in front tossed it's head, and the trio could see it's glowing red eyes and razor-sharp teeth. It's horn seemed to be leaking pure shadow, making the night seem darker than it really was.

Then, the worst possible thing happened. Applejack sneezed.

"_AJ_!" Rainbow groaned as they turned.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

"_Run_!" BB hollered, grabbing the two of them and throwing them forward, away from the menacing unicorns.

They took off, dashing through the dim streets of Ponyville, the moon hanging above them, mocking their efforts to lose their pursuers. "C'mon, we gotta lose 'em!" Applejack gasped, leaping over a fence.

Rainbow held out her hooves. "Grab on- I'll _fly_ us outta here!" She proclaimed.  
BB and Applejack latched onto her legs, and she spread her wings, taking off into the sky.

Applejack eyed the unicorns wearily as the started to catch up. "Hey, no _pressure_, Sugarcube, but I think we need to go a _li'l_ faster!" She called out.

"I'm- _trying_..." Rainbow Dash grunted. "You two- aren't exactly- feather weights!"

BB chewed his lip anxiously, watching as the unicorns started lunging at Applejack. She drew her legs up against her and flashed him a worried smile. "I'm fine, you just worry about you, Sugarcube!" She said.

He glanced between her Rainbow Dash and the unicorns, then looked her in the eye. "Good luck, girls." He said with a weak smile, then let go of Rainbow.

Applejack screamed as he dropped to the ground, crashing into the unicorns, knocking them over as Rainbow shot away, her momentum carrying her out of sight.


	14. Borrowing Some Pies

WPCWP14

"Rainbow, _stop_! We gotta go _back_!" Applejack struggled, but her friend held her firmly.

"Look, I'm _sorry_, but he's a goner. And are you gonna let whatever those things are gonna do to him happen in vain by running straight back into danger?" Rainbow said angrily. "C'mon, let's get back to the boutique."

She flew down to the door, walking in, still dragging Applejack, who had fallen silent. "_Spike_! It's us!"

He popped his head out and saw Applejack and Rainbow. "Where's Blueblood?" He asked.

"He... some of Oblivion's minions got him." Rainbow said quietly. "He sacrificed himself to save us."

Spike's face fell. "Oh, jeez... so, what happened to him?"

"We dunno. By the time I realised what'd happened, we couldn't see them anymore." Rainbow shrugged, leaning against a counter.

Applejack looked at Spike. "How's Rarity?"

"Still the same." He sighed.

She nodded. "Ok, then."

It was quiet for a few minutes, all of them staring off into space, absorbed in their thoughts.

"Well, we should rest for a little while. Hey, Spike, can you rustle us up some grub?" Rainbow asked, breaking the silence.

"_Yeah_, sure. Rarity has some mince pies in her kitchen, I'm sure she won't mind us having a few." He replied, disappearing through a door.

Rainbow let the quiet stretch for a few moments before looking to Applejack. "I know what you're thinking, and there's _no way_."

"I gotta _try_, Rainbow." She said.

"AJ, it's impossible. The odds are stacked against us, no matter which way we turn. There's no getting him back."

"That's what _you_ think." Applejack muttered.

"_Don't be stupid_!" Rainbow yelled, then she sighed. "Look, we'll be absolutely no use rushing off half-cocked. If- and I stress _if_- he's ok, and we _somehow_ find out, then we need a _plan_ of some sort. _Got_ it?"

Applejack nodded. "_Right_."

Spike came back in with three pies. "Here ya go, girls. Enjoy." He smiled.  
Applejack bit into her pie, a thoughtful look on her face, then she gagged.

Rainbow thumped her on the back as she coughed. "What is it, Applejack?!" She asked worriedly, eyeing her own pie suspiciously.

"I think I know where Twilight is!" Applejack choked.


	15. It's Just Check

WPCWP15

Applejack, Spike and Rainbow Dash crept through the darkness, carrying Rarity between them. They were making their way towards the train station, hoping that they could hitch a train to Canterlot.

"Twilight would've gone _straight_ for Princess Celestia, seein' as she'd probably know what to do, right?" Applejack suggested. "So, it stands to reason that we should head up there, too."

"Hey, do either of you know how to drive a train?" Spike asked quietly, glancing up at them.

They exchanged a look. "_Eh_..."

"Nice." He sighed. "Well, the train station is more secure than the boutique, anyway, _right_?"

The three of them walked up onto the platform, heading towards the office. Rainbow bashed on the door.

"Get away... I'm _armed_!" A voice shouted from inside.

"Check, it's _me_! I got Applejack, Spike and Rarity with me!" Rainbow yelled.

"How do I know it's the _real_ you?" He replied suspiciously.

She sighed. "Check... Just trust me. You gotta open up, Rarity's _hurt_!"

The door creaked open, showing a peach-coloured pony with a pale red and mint green mane. "_Seriously_? Is she alright?" Check asked, poking his head out.

"Yeah, she's ok. You seen any of the others?" Applejack asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry."

"Hey, _wait_ a sec!" Spike interrupted, eyeing Check wearily. "Who's _this_ guy?"

"Oh, right! You haven't met Check before, have you?" Applejack said, smiling. "Spike, this is Checkerbelle, my cousin." Check cleared his throat, nodding to Rarity. "Rarity's, too. His mom is my mom's sister, and his dad is her mom's brother."

"You two are _related_?" He looked between Rarity and Applejack, a surprised look on his face.

"Yep. Anyway, Check, _this_ is Spike, Twilight's assistant." Applejack told Check.

"Oh, yeah. She's mentioned you before." Check nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Spike."

"Same here, Checkerbelle." He smiled.

Check's face darkened slightly. "It's _just Check_." He announced, raising a snigger from Rainbow. "So, why are you _here_, AJ?"

"We need a ride to Canterlot." Rainbow announced, laying Rarity down on the rug. "Last we heard, Twilight was headed up there."

"If she did, she hoofed it. I haven't seen her since yesterday, before the party. She came down to meet Cadence and Shining Armour." He said. "Sorry, _Crash_."

"That's fine, _Belle_." She retorted.

They glared at each other.

"Uh, shouldn't we-" Spike started, but Applejack shushed him.

There was a five-second stare-off before the two Pegasuses burst into laughter and bumping hooves.

"So, how you been, man?" Rainbow grinned, tousling his mane.

"Yo- don't mess with my hair, Stripes." Check warned, pushing her hoof away. "I've been fine, actually. Nothing terribly eventful- oh, wait, I forgot... we're being _attacked_ by the malicious intent of Nightmare Moon _personified_!" He yelled, making Rainbow flinch.

"Stop... it..." They all spun to see Rarity, eyes open, head raised, looking rather groggy and confused.

"_Rarity_! You're _ok_!" Spike cheered, then charged over to her and hugged her.

She winced. "Ouch. Spike, darling, could you please let go? I'm a little sore."

He let go, blushing. "_Sorry_. How are you feeling?"

"_Very_ dizzy. What happened? How long was I out?" She asked, sitting up carefully.

"Uh... well, it's ten to two now, so... a bit over eleven hours." Spike said.

"Look, cuz, do you remember _anything_ of the party?" Check asked.

"Um... I remember Twilight and Shining Armour swimming in nachos..." She smiled, then her brow furrowed. "Then... _Oh_!" She sat back, looking rather shocked.

"Yeah. Oblivion, as she calls herself. We're gonna rest here for a while, then head up to Canterlot. Even though you're awake, I still want you checked out." Applejack said, looking her over.

"Yes, that might be an idea." Rarity confessed. "I still feel a little woozy."

The five of them sat down. "We also need to get BB back." Applejack said slowly, sneaking a glance at the tight-lipped Rainbow Dash.

"Why? What happened?" Rarity asked.

"He saved us. There were some evil shadow unicorn _things_, and he distracted them so we could get away." Rainbow said, crossing her front legs.

Rarity nodded silently. "He really _has_ changed, hasn't he?" She commented.

Applejack nodded. "He's really trying his hardest."

"Yeah, but trying his hardest to do _what_, exactly?" Check mused. "Blueblood just comes up, and it's obvious he's tryin' to hide who he is, so I just let him on and off the train. And I hear about the party. I just think it's a little too _convenient_ that Oblivion attacked after he had everypony good and distracted." He said.

Applejack leapt to her feet. "Hey, what _exactly_ are you tryin'a _say_?!" She snapped.

He shrugged. "I'm just stating the facts, cuz. My sincerest apologies if they don't tailor to the picture-perfect image of your prince in gossamer armour." He rolled his eyes.

She rocked back on her hooves. "And what, pray tell, does _that_ mean, _Belle_?" She growled.

"What it means, Applejack, is that your judgement is getting clouded by whatever ties you think you have with him." Rarity said gently. "I'm _sorry_, darling, but it's the truth. We need to look coldly and clinically at the facts we have on the table, and Check has just made a _rather_ important observation."

Applejack looked helplessly between her friends. "Come off of it- he may have been a royal pain before, but he _wouldn't_ work with Oblivion. He's not _evil_! He's trying to be accepted, and when he does something to help us that hurts him, you just go and accuse him of working with the bad guys!"

They all backed away slightly. "Ok, Applejack, we understand. Really, we _do_, but-" Rainbow started, but Applejack just shook her head.

"_No_, you _don't_! If you _did_, you'd realise how _wrong_ you are! You don't _know_ him like I _do_. _You_ didn't see him talking to Apple Bloom, or helping at the farm, or doing silly things when he thought nopony was looking!" She said desperately. She took a deep breath and turned away, heading for the door.

"Applejack, _don't_." Check said softly.

She glanced at them. "I'm either coming back with BB or not at all. I'll meet you in Canterlot." With that, she walked out the door.


	16. The Mother Of Invention

WPCWP16

(This chapter was written while listening to Epic Pony Rap Battles of Equestria- Prince Blueblood vs Big Mac and little Red Riding Hood on repeat... about a hundred times :P I highly recommend it xD So, that's why I got in a... Fighty mood. Haha this was going to happen sooner or later...)

The unicorns chased BB back through Ponyville, attempting to herd him to the town square. BB just kept running, charging into a shed and kicking a work table over the door.

He pressed against the back wall, holding his breath as the unicorns slammed against the door, praying that his makeshift barricade would hold against their barrage, hoping that they would leave him _be_.

To his relief, after a few minutes, there was silence. He cautiously dragged the bench away from the door a few inches to peer out, and saw nothing there.  
He looked around the shed and studied the junky items on the shelves as his mind ticked over, beginning to hatch an idea. He bustled around, picking up things and placing them in separate piles to put things together, bottle caps in one pile, a pair of rusty watering cans in another, and so on.

BB picked up his creation and snuck out of the shed, making for the nearby town hall. He crept across the cobblestones, then heard a squeal. He spun to see Pinkie Pie being cornered by the three unicorns.

"Back off!" She squeaked, swatting at them. "Leave me alone!"

One of them reared, and BB yelled out, "Hey! Pick on somepony else!"

They spun, and Pinkie's eyes widened. The unicorns charged at him, and he slid under one's legs in a fluid motion. He came to a stop in front of the gaping pink Earth pony and raised his invention as the unicorns glared at him.

He glanced down at it, taking aim. "You better _work_, you damn thing." He muttered, and with those words, fired his homemade Gatling gun.


End file.
